Kristanna Loken
| location = Ghent, New York, USA | height = 5ft 11in (1.80m) | deathdate = | birthname = Kristanna Sommer Loken | othername = | homepage = KristannaLoken.net | notable role = T-X in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines Rayne in BloodRayne }} Kristanna Sommer Loken or Kristanna Sommer Løken (born October 8, 1979) is a Norwegian-American Actor and former fashion model. Biography Early life Loken was born in Ghent, New York to Merlin "Chris" Loken (a writer) and Rande Porath (a model); both her paternal and maternal grandparents were born in Norway and immigrated to Wisconsin's Norwegian American community. She grew up on her parents' fruit farm in Upstate New York. She is also amongst the tallest actresses in the Hollywood film industry, standing at little over 5 ft 11 tall (1.80m). Career Loken started her acting career in 1994, playing "Danielle 'Dani' Andropoulos #3" on an episode of As The World Turns, and she appeared in several television shows and films, including regular appearances on the television shows Philly, Unhappily Ever After, Mortal Kombat: Conquest, '' and ''Boy Meets World. She is probably best known for her performance as the android T-X (Terminatrix) in the 2003 movie Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. In 2004, she appeared in a German television movie, Die Nibelungen (also known as "Sword of Xanten"), which aired as a 2-part mini-series and set a ratings record. Subsequently, she starred as the leading character in the 2006 film version of the video game BloodRayne, and appeared in director Uwe Boll's film version of the video game Dungeon Siege, called In the Name of the King. She appeared in 10 episodes of the fourth season of The L Word, which debuted in January 2007. Additionally, she is set to star as the title character in SciFi Channel's series Painkiller Jane beginning in 2007. Personal life Loken stated in an interview with Curve magazine, "I have dated and have had sex with men and women and have to say that the relationships I have had with certain women have been much more fulfilling, sexually and emotionally, than of those with certain men.... I connect with an aura, with energy. And if the person with whom I connect happens to be a female, that’s just the way it is. That’s what makes my wheels turn." Loken first generated public speculation about her sexuality when she kissed P!nk at the World Music Awards in Monte Carlo. The Advocate and other LGBT news sources in November 2006 reported Loken might be in a romantic relationship with actress Michelle Rodriguez,Kort, Michele. Michelle & Kristanna in love!", The Advocate, 15 November 2006.Warn, Sarah. "Kristanna Loken in Relationship with Michelle Rodriguez", AfterEllen.com, 14 November 2006. her co-star in Bloodrayne. Asked about the relationship in April 2007, Kristanna Loken said, "We're great friends. She'll always remain a great, close friend of mine. I'll always love Michelle."Mo, Malinda. "Interview With Kristanna Loken", AfterEllen.com, 12 April 2007. Selected filmography See also *List of Norwegian-Americans References Interviews *[http://www.manilastandardtoday.com/?page=goodLife01_jan27_2006 Manila Standard Today interview] (January 27, 2006) *[http://www.curvemag.com/Detailed/703.html Curve interview] (January 2006) *JoBlo.com interview (December 29, 2005) External links * KristannaLoken.net (Official website) (Warning: requires proprietary browser plugins) * (Official) * * Kristana Loken Comes Out * Loken, Kristanna Loken, Kristanna Loken, Kristanna Loken, Kristanna Loken, Kristanna Loken, Kritanna Loken, Kristanna Loken, Kristanna Loken, Kristanna Loken, Kristanna Loken, Kristanna